


The Sound of His Laughter

by RenjiFan (NotSoLittleLight)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, Eye of the Tiger, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoLittleLight/pseuds/RenjiFan
Summary: Somewhere along the line, making Jared laugh became his own little self-indulgence.





	The Sound of His Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on Nov. 23, 2008.

The first time Jensen hears Jared laugh, they’re sitting in a board room with a shitload of producers and executives from the network, going over the shooting schedule for the pilot of “Supernatural.” It surprises him, the way Jared’s laugh affects him. It’s loud, open and his face is alight with mischief and joy and he’s so  _honest_  with his amusement.

It’s not what Jensen is used to, that’s for sure.

He thinks that maybe Jared is a bit naive, or maybe a little bit of a manipulator. It has to be a facade, right? No one is that happy, or that free.

Over time, Jensen realizes how stupid he was in his assumptions, realizes that Jared is not only being honest when he laughs, but also when he smiles, when he worries, when he shouts. Jared never puts on a face, at least not when he’s with Jensen.

But his laugh… His laugh is infectious, contagious and it completely wins Jensen over every time. It makes him happy to hear it, and somewhere along the line, making Jared laugh became his own little self-indulgence. It isn’t something that’s special only to him, to make Jared giggle. Hell, anyone with half a wit or a good horror story from the supermarket can make Jared laugh, but Jensen feels proud nonetheless, when he hears that loud, obnoxious chuckle or that snorting giggle, see that happy face looking right at him.

And that’s how he ends up sitting atop the Impala, shaking his hips and mouthing the words to “Eye of the Tiger,” as he works his never-seen-in-public 80’s face in front of the entire production team and most of the craft services people.

He wants to crack up so bad, when Jared lets out that first laugh and it carries over to him over the music. He can see Jared beside the second unit camera, grin on his face, one arm crossed about his chest as he occasionally ducks behind his other hand in what he figures is sympathetic embarrassment. He  _knows_  how shy Jensen is,  _knows_  that he only does shit like this for him… and that’s exactly why Jensen continues, lifts his leg up and plays it like a guitar as he pointedly fumbles over lyrics.

Jared is cracking up and hooting when he jumps from the Impala, and he can feel the blush on his skin under the pounds of make-up, but he can’t help smiling, because  _he_  did that.  _He_ made Jared laugh.

When Eric tells him that they’re going to air the whole thing on national television, Jensen blanches and hides under the cover of his own hands, Jared laughing his ass off the whole time.

And when they see the whole thing air and Jared turns a looks at him, not laughing, but smiling a small, intimate smile reserved just for  _him_ , it’s totally worth the nation-wide humiliation.


End file.
